militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
183d Fighter Wing
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Wing |size= |command_structure= Illinois Air National Guard |garrison= Capital Airport Air National Guard Station, Springfield, Illinois |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1= Colonel Ron Paul |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=183d Fighter Wing emblem }} The 183d Fighter Wing (183 FW) is a unit of the Illinois Air National Guard, stationed at Capital Airport Air National Guard Station, Springfield, Illinois. If activated to federal service, the Wing is gained by the United States Air Force Air Combat Command. Overview A non-flying Wing, the 183d Fighter Wing is tasked with augmenting component Numbered Air Force (cNAF) in both the Air and Space Operations Centers (AOC) and the Air Force Forces staff (AFFOR), A1 thru A9. The mission of the 183d Fighter Wing consists of supporting the assigned groups and tenant units with traditional military services as well as all services for force sustainment including civil engineering, personnel, logistics, communications, medical, security, family support, and all other host services. Units The primary unit of the 183d Fighter Wing is the 183d Air Operations Group (183 AOG). The 183d AOG is capable of augmenting cNAF staffs worldwide, therefore affording AOG personnel the opportunity to train at various locations - CONUS and OCONUS. The role of the AOG is to assist the AOC in organizing, planning, and executing the "air war" in a contingency or campaign and assist the AFFOR staff in bedding down Air Force forces in the theater. The 183d AOG is aligned with 12th AF / AFSOUTH at Davis-Monthan AFB, Arizona. Other units of the 183 FW are: * 183rd Medical Group * 183d Mission Support Group * 183d Maintenance Squadron : Operates the Centralized Repair Facility (CRF) History On 15 October 1962, the Illinois Air National Guard 170th Tactical Fighter Squadron was authorized to expand to a group level, and the 183d Tactical Fighter Group was established by the National Guard Bureau. The 170th TFS becoming the group's flying squadron. Other squadrons assigned into the group were the 183d Headquarters, 183d Material Squadron (Maintenance), 183d Combat Support Squadron, and the 183d USAF Dispensary. The 170th Tactical Fighter Squadron was equipped with F-84F Thunderstreaks. It continued to fly the aircraft throughout the 1960s. The squadron was not activated for service during the Vietnam War, although during 1968-1971 many of its personnel were activated and some saw service in Southeast Asia. All F-84Fs were grounded in November 1971, after a 170th pilot was killed when his plane lost a wing during exercises at the Hardwood Gunnery range in Findley, Wisconsin. The accident was caused by the "milkbone" joining bolt in the main wing was weakened by years of flying and failed in-flight. Inspections of other F-84Fs in the Air National Guard found the same issue affected many other aircraft. The problem was deemed too-widespread to justify the economic repair of the aircraft, and it was decided to retire the ANG's fleet of F-84Fs and replace them with more modern aircraft. All F-84s were retired to AMARC at Davis-Monthan AFB, the 170th having the distinction of flying the F-84F longer than any other USAF/ANG squadron. In 1972, the 183d Fighter Group was the first Air National Guard unit to receive the F-4C Phantom II, with its aircraft being Vietnam War aircraft that were returning from Southeast Asia. Along with the F-4C, a flight of RF-4C Phantom II Reconnaissance aircraft were received. In 1981, the F-4Cs were exchanged for the F-4D Phantom II. Post Cold War era The 170th saw its first F-16A Fighting Falcon on 7 June 1989 when two landed at Capital Airport to replace the aging F-4D Phantom II. By May 5, 1990 the 170th TFS was operational with the F-16A/B. Its mission at the time was fighter attack and was provided the block 15 for this job. On 15 March 1992 the squadron changed designation from the 170th Tactical Fighter Squadron to the 170th Fighter Squadron when its parent 183d Fighter Group adopted the new Air Force Objective organization plan. During early 1994 the 170th FS started to exchange their block 15 F-16A/B for block 30 F-16C/D Fighting Falcon with the big inlet design. Most of the block 15's were retired straight to AMARC. During the 1990s, the unit conducted numerous overseas deployments, including six to Southwest Asia, two to Denmark, one to Panama, one to Curaçao, and one to Thailand. Global War on Terrorism After the 9/11 attack, the 170th FS increased its capability by obtaining AN/AAQ-28(V) LITENING targeting pods in October 2001. Training with the new pod started immediately and included some internal personnel as some were trained on use of the pod as well as training from the Wisconsin ANG. Purpose of the training was to get ready for deployment in March 2002 for Operation Enduring Freedom. Starting in January 2002 the 170th FS deployed for two weeks to Tucson ANGB, Arizona for final training with the LITENING pod. Initially the deployment in March 2002 was to be with two other ANG units but this changed due to Operation Noble Eagle air defense commitments. As a result, the 170th FS deployed by itself as the 170th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron (170 EFS). When the 170th EFS arrived it replaced the 18th EFS which was normally based at Eielson Air Force Base in Alaska. On top of duties over Afghanistan, the 170th FS also had to perform air interdiction missions over Iraq in support of Operation Southern Watch. In the very early morning on 17 April 2002 while on deployment in Afghanistan a pilot in a two-ship formation from the 170th FS mistakenly bombed a Canadian force which was practicing live firing of its weapons near Kandahar, Afghanistan. Four soldiers were killed and eight were injured. This tragedy dogged the 170th FS for years and a trial against the pilots began in Springfield. After more than two consecutive years with deploying overseas the 170th FS participated in Operation Iraqi Freedom when they deployed to the region in October 2004. BRAC 2005 The BRAC 2005 committee report recommended the retirement of the Block 30 F-16 Fighting Falcon, and the inactivation of the 170th Fighter Squadron. Despite challenges by the Governor of Illinois in Federal Court, the aircraft began to be retired, and ultimately the US District Judge stated that there was not enough evidence to support that the region would suffer major harm by the closure of the unit. The last F-16 departed on 23 September 2008, marking the end of the flying mission for the 183d Fighter Wing. Due to the outstanding quality of work historically exhibited by the 183d Fighter Wing, the new mission outlined by the BRAC commission recommended the facilities and notable skill sets of personnel assigned be realigned into a Centralized Intermediate Repair Facility (CIRF). Current status Since BRAC, the 183d has been given an additional follow-on mission. The Component Numbered Air Force (cNAF), including an air and space operations center (AOC) and an Air Force forces (AFFOR) staff, is an aerospace operation planning, execution, and assessment system for the Joint Forces Air Component Commander. It is the primary tool for commanding and executing air, space and cyber power. The 183d Air Operations Group (AOG) will augment Air Force headquarters staffs in planning, coordinating, allocating, tasking and controlling air, space and cyber operations in a theater of operations. On November 4, 2012, the 183rd Fighter Wing welcomed Colonel Ron Paul as their new Commander. Col Paul replaced Col Michael Meyer. Lineage * Designated 183d Tactical Fighter Group, and allotted to Illinois ANG, 1962 : Extended federal recognition and activated, 15 October 1962 : Re-designated: 183d Fighter Group, 15 March 1992 : Status changed from Group to Wing, 11 October 1995 : Re-designated: 183d Fighter Wing, 11 October 1995 Assignments * Illinois Air National Guard, 15 October 1962 : Gained by: Tactical Air Command : Gained by: Air Combat Command, 1 June 1992-Present Components * 183d Operations Group, 11 October 1995 – 30 September 2008 * 170th Tactical Fighter (later Fighter) Squadron, 15 October 1962 – 30 September 2008 Stations * Abraham Lincoln Capital Airport, Illinois, 15 October 1962 : Designated: Capital Airport Air National Guard Station, Illinois, 1991-Present Aircraft * F-84F Thunderstreak, 1955-1971 * F-4C Phantom II, 1972-1981 * RF-4C Phantom II, 1973-1975 * F-4D Phantom II, 1981-1989 * Block 15 F-16A/B Fighting Falcon, 1989-1994 * Block 30 F-16C/D Fighting Falcon, 1994-2008 Decorations * Air Force Outstanding Unit AwardAir Force Personnel Center Awards Search (Post-1991) References *http://www.183fw.ang.af.mil/history/index.asp External links * 183d Fighter Wing, Illinois Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Illinois 0183